The Beach Party
by HappyDude88
Summary: With exam results out, the teens face an exciting an uncertain future.  Freddie organises a final trip away to a beach house, as shock revelations and fireworks threaten to tear relationships between the gang apart.  All characters involved.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Exam results have been released, college is over and for the teens of it's the end of an era. With the move to Uni not faraway though, Freddie organises one more wild & wacky trip before the big jump, which promises to be full of fireworks and shock revelations.

The death of headmaster Doug, in the Roundsview College school blaze is eating the guilt out of Effy. Knowing she was responsible for killing someone, is she going to face up to her demons and confess to her crime?

Pandora has had a rough few months, following the break-up between her and Thomas. Throughout the trip, she tries to raise a smile for her friends, but as she is preparing to move away to Dublin, can she swallow her pride and tell Thomas how she really feels?

Thomas may have ended his brief fling with Katie, but he is still secretly pining after her. Is he going to make a move that he might regret for the rest of his life?

Katie is alone, lonely and feeling down. The trials and tribulations of her family have really knocked the stuffing out of her. However, she tries her best to see her twin sister Emily be happy. Katie will turn to an unlikely foe though for support, but how far will it go?

Emily is in dreamland. With top grades from A Levels and back with Naomi, she seems blissfully happy, unaware that a moment of madness whilst in 'anger' mode could come back to haunt her?

Naomi is still confused, about her feelings for Emily. They may be together, but a drunken kiss at the final prom with an unidentified individual has rocked the boat. Plus, her travelling revelations threaten to tear her relationship apart?

Having made a pass on Pandora and been turned down, JJ wonders whether he will ever find luck in love. For this trip though, he attempts to renew his strong friendship with Freddie and Cook, which has taken a severe battering throughout the last year.

Freddie may have won the battle with Cook to win Effy's hearts, but Effy's dark secret about the fire could have severe ramifications for his mind. With a relationship and Uni life moving ever closer, is he struggling to stay in control?

Cook has a worried look on his face. With his best friends set to depart across the UK, he is pondering what to do next with his life which has left him on the dark edge?

Whatever happens, this is going to be a beach party full of shock revelations, secret passion, inappropriate behaviour and stunning outcomes that no-one will ever forget.

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS MILD USE OF VIOLENCE, STRONG LANGUAGE AND SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE.


	2. Chapter 1: The Plan Begins

_**Freddie is on the Internet – printing out the information for the final get-together before Uni. As he watches the printer do its job, he turns around from his computer to look at a picture of him, Cook and JJ. The good times have been replaced by moments of trepidation. Formerly dubbed the three musketeers, they have become increasingly distant in recent times. He sheds a tear from his eye and turns around again, before calling Effy about the beach party idea.**_

"Sounds great, gorgeous" – says Effy on the phone.

"Could you tell everyone to meet me in Keith's pub tonight, around 8pm?" Freddie replied.

"Yeah, sure but why can't you do it, Freds?" said Effy.

"I think that's fairly obvious." Freddie responded.

"I'll talk to you later gorgeous." Effy said, before slamming her phone down on her bedroom cabinet.

_**Effy was going through a tough time. Her mum had absconded off to Italy for good and despite having the lad she always truly wanted, the fire that she had started at Roundsview College which killed the popular headmaster, Doug, was really eating into her. She couldn't face talking to anyone; otherwise it might spill out, so sent an e-mail to everyone instead. Would she actually go?**_

Meanwhile, Naomi was on YouTube, watching videos of talking cats. Emily had just woken up after another blissful night for the pair.

"What the hell are you watching?" Emily said, her voice sounding very tired.

"Talking cats, it's hilarious!" responded Naomi with a cute smile.

"Come back to bed sweetie." Emily said, looking at Naomi with the usual pose, sexy look that normally worked on her girlfriend.

"I think I can manage that," said Naomi.

Naomi leaps off the seat and jumps onto Emily, she is about to kiss her when an e-mail message sound ruins the moment.

"Ignore it." Emily suggested.

"It could be important, see it's from Eff" Naomi said as she went back towards her laptop.

The message was:

'_Meet me at Keith's – 8pm tonight, hope u r all ok.' Eff. X_

"Anything I should know about?" Emily said.

"Nothing that can wait," said Naomi as she put the laptop into hibernation and went back to bed with the love of her life. Or was she?


	3. Chapter 2: Freddie Organises The Trip

_**Naomi and Emily were the last of the gang who entered the pub.**_

"And where were you two, specifically said 8pm," enquired Effy.

"Where do you think they were?" said Katie.

"Thank you for taking the words out of my mouth!" responded Naomi.

"No problem, so go on Freds, what did you want to tell or show us." Katie said, in a flirtatious voice.

_**Freddie placed the information on the table. Everyone looked intrigued by it, except Thomas.**_

"What is this place?" Thomas said, still looking confused.

"It's the biggest beach house around and I've booked it for all of us." Freddie said.

"Why?" said Pandora.

"We're all leaving are we?" Freddie said, turning to Pandora. "Eff and I are going to Nottingham, you're heading to Dublin, Naomi & Emily will be leaving the country…" he continued.

"You what?" said Katie

"Oh, don't look so surprised Katie, you've known about my plans for months!" suggested Emily.

_**Naomi took the perfect time to escape to the ladies, Katie soon followed her. The rest were made to vote.**_

"So, who's in?" said Freddie.

JJ, Effy and Cook immediately raised their hands, and Emily nodded her head in agreement. Thomas and Pandora looked at one another, before cautiously going along with Freddie's suggestion.

"Great! This is going to be some beach party. Where's Naomi gone?" Emily said, looking puzzled.

_**Elsewhere in the ladies, Naomi was reapplying her lipstick, when Katie emerged from the toilet.**_

"Funny seeing you here," said Naomi.

"Cut the crap Naomi, were you really serious about London?" said Katie, her voice sounding hearse.

"I still want to go to London, and if we are going to the same Uni, then we have to keep it quiet." Naomi suggested.

_**Katie shrugged her shoulders and headed for the door, before turning around to leave Naomi with one last jibe.**_

"You have to tell Emily about your plans, Naomi." "You may be a bitch, but you will be a bigger coward if you aren't going to tell her." Katie said.

"Or else what?" said Naomi.

"I will! I won't stand back and see my sister getting fucked over by you." Katie said, slamming the door on her way out.

_**Naomi looked into the mirror again and banged her wrist on her wash basin, she was now in a real dilemma, how could she work her way out of this?**_


	4. Chapter 3: Suspicion Arises

_**The gang of nine were heading down to the beach house, Effy was driving and the last time she was when they were all together, they nearly were hunted down on the fateful trip to the woods. The nerves could be felt, as could the crush at the back.**_

"Um, Effy, it's getting very tight out in the boot." JJ shouted.

"Fuck off, JJ, you're fine." Effy responded, not noticing what was going on.

_**Cook questioned the wisdom of everyone in the car.**_

"We could have taken two cars, you know!" said Cook.

_**Effy ignored that jibe and concentrated on driving. Cook lit a cigarette, and offered one to everyone else, yet no-one was interested.**_

"Put that out, Cook." Effy said.

"Why?" "We're meant to be having a party, so let's have a party," said Cook.

"He's right." Naomi agreed, inspecting Emily's legs at the time of saying that.

_**Cook threw his fag out of the car window, snatched a party CD and put it on, starting to jibe to the music, as did everyone else in the car, other than Effy.**_

"Come on, JJ, show us some magic!" said Cook.

"I don't do magic anymore, you know that Cook," said JJ.

_**At that point, Thomas steals the pack of cards off JJ and pulls off a trick that makes everyone laugh.**_

"Shut you up did it JJ, the Congo kid showed you up!" said Cook.

_**Thomas gave Cook an evil look and threw the pack back at JJ, as the journey settled down again.**_

_**Eventually, they got to the beach house, some looking more impressed than others.**_

"Now this looks like a wonderful spot." Katie said, looking at Naomi.

"I need to have a sash! Are you coming lezzos?" said Cook.

"Fuck off, why I would want to see your cock is beyond me…" said Emily.

"Don't worry Ems, I know you have." Cook said cheekily.

"Excuse me!" said Naomi, turning at Emily.

"Ignore him; you know what he is like." Emily said, brushing off Cook's words.

_**However, it was clear that Emily was hiding something, but what?**_


	5. Chapter 4: Room Sorting

_**The beach house was massive and had two floors, with four bedrooms. Upstairs were the lads, with Freddie and Cook in one room and Thomas and JJ in another room. The girls were downstairs, with Emily and Naomi in a room together and Katie, Pandora and Effy all having to squeeze into one together. Effy certainly wasn't happy with this arrangement.**_

"Why can't we sleep with our partners, Freds?" said Effy, her eyes locked on her boyfriend.

"Hey, there have to be some ground rules over the next week." Freddie said.

"But Emily and Naomi are in a room together, it's not fair." Effy whaled.

"Can't help who you are!" said Emily as her and Naomi giggled. Maybe they shouldn't have, because Freddie took action.

"Nah, Effy's right, you two should be split up." Freddie said.

"Why?" said both Naomi and Emily.

"Coz I'm in charge, Katie and Emily will be together, Naomi can share with Effs and Panda." Freddie said.

_**Emily shrugged her shoulders and walked off, but Naomi wasn't taking no for an answer.**_

"Who made you the fucking boss?" said Naomi.

"I did, I payed for this, you should do as I say and be shitting grateful." Freddie replied, turning away to get the food supplies from the back of the car.

"Wanker!" shouted Naomi as she stormed off into her new room.

_**Not the way to start a beach party holiday.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Pandora Has Tough Thoughts

_**As the sun started to set, the boys were out collecting logs and food for the welcoming barbeque. With Naomi and Emily enjoying each other's company in the bedroom, Katie and Pandora went for a walk by the beach. They offered Effy to come, but she didn't feel like it, seemingly in a foul mood. Katie and Pandora started contemplating life, Uni and men. Pandora lit a fag and offered one to Katie.**_

"No thanks," says Katie

"Do you ever think about…?" Pandora pauses. "Life in general," she continues.

"Yeah all the time, how life is meant to be perfect, then it fucks you up all the time." Katie replied.

"Are you nervous about Uni?" suggested Pandora.

"Panda, I'll cope, but no-one loves me and that is so depressing," said Katie, taking a puff of Pandora's fag. They stop and kneel down on the dusty sand.

She continued by saying: "My track record isn't great is it?" said Katie

"Why is that?" Pandora responded, pretending to be stupid.

"Hello, Freddie used me, Thomas dumped me, might as well fuck Cook, and he's screwed all the girls except me."

_**As Katie was moaning, Pandora started wiping some tears from her face. Katie suddenly realised the previous history between Pandora and Cook.**_

"I'm sorry Panda, I forgot what had happened." Katie apologised, handing Pandora a snobby tissue.

_**Pandora regained control and went onto confess her love for Thomas.**_

"I still love him, he fucked me over, but like he said, I did it first and I'm so lonely without him…" said Pandora.

"Maybe you are talking to the wrong person then?" replied Katie. "I think Thomas finished with me because he still has feelings for you."

"What if he turns me down?" Pandora said with concern.

"You move on, find someone else in Dublin. I would give it another chance Panda, otherwise you will regret it." Katie said.

"Right, we better head back, bet the lads are back now." Katie said, helping Pandora up from the sand as they slowly walked back towards the beach house.

_**Pandora had just received some food for thought to consider.**_


	7. Chapter 6: Cook Raises The Stakes

_**The barbeque was underway and full of swing. Everyone seemed happy and partying away, but as ever, something would change that soon, and it was JJ who unwittingly slipped up. Chicken limbo was being played and it was JJ's turn as Effy and Pandora lowered the bar even further. JJ, Thomas and Cook were the only ones remaining in the game, all confident of beating one another and winning the mystery star prize that Freddie was hiding. Meanwhile, Emily and Naomi were sitting further away from the action, Emily munching away on some juicy kebabs.**_

"Can't get enough of those kebabs, can you." Naomi said, giving Emily the cheeky wink.

"You don't know what you are missing Naomi, it is so worth it." Emily said, kissing Naomi on the cheek.

"Eww! I don't want your grease on my cheek!" Naomi said.

"Ha! Get used to it in Mexico then!" said Emily.

_**Naomi sighed with discontent. How could she tell Emily that she wouldn't be going to Mexico without hurting her feelings?**_

"Em, I need to tell you something and you aren't going to like it." Naomi said, finally plucking up the courage to tell her lover.

_**At this point, JJ slips on a disused Budweiser bottle and hits the limbo bar with his head.**_

"Ow!" He cried out in pain as Naomi and Emily rush to his side.

"Are you okay JJ," said Emily.

"Fucking Cook, satisfied!" shouted JJ, still in agony.

"It's called increasing the competition, Jeremiah, ha-ha!" said Cook, showing no symphony towards JJ.

_**JJ ignored the jibe and Emily took him inside to give him First Aid. It was useful that she done that qualification in her spare time over the past year. Meanwhile, Naomi got very angry with Cook.**_

"Oh go and shag a horse! Or actually, a dog, because either one might enjoy it." Naomi said with excessive force.

"Stop denying it Naomikins, you want a wily waggle before you go, you know it and I know it." Cook said, still in an unforgiving mood.

"Yeah, go fuck yourself tosser, Emily and I wouldn't come near you if we had a chance." Naomi shouted.

"Emily wasn't saying that when she screwed me ages ago!" said Cook.

"Cook, you dickhead!" said Freddie.

"What the fuck did you just say?" said Naomi, getting closer to Cook.

"Leave it Naomi, he's not worth it." Pandora said.

"I'd watch your girlfriend very closely, maybe she did it to level the scores, you know after you fucked the dead girl!" said Cook.

_**Naomi punched Cook, who fell to the ground then started kicking and punching him harder. She was really angry.**_

"Fuck off, I'm going to kill you, how dare you touch my girlfriend you fucking loser!" said an angry Naomi, really letting her frustration out.

_**Thomas and Pandora managed to drag Naomi off Cook. The gang were left stunned, as Naomi walked off and stormed back to the beach house, for another confrontation, this time with her girlfriend.**_


	8. Chapter 7: Naomi Confronts Emily

_**Back at the beach house and JJ was being bandaged up by Emily, fortunately only suffering a deep cut to his left foot. Emily was completely unaware of what had happened out on the beach between Naomi and Cook, and was in for a shock. **_

"How did you get so good at First Aid?" said JJ

"Special technique!" said Emily. "Now go out there and have fun again." She continued.

"Are you coming?" replied JJ.

"Yeah of course, just need to check on Katie, because she went back early." "I'll be there shortly." Emily responded.

_**Emily has a smile on her face, as JJ leaves, and bumps into an angry Naomi. Naomi shoves JJ aside and approaches Emily.**_

"You fucking cow!" shouted Naomi, pulling Emily's hair and then slapping her hard.

"Ow! What fucking planet are you on lover." Emily screamed.

"I'm not your lover bitch; how fucking dare you do that to me. You fuck me over with Cook, just to level the scores! What kind of fucking relationship is this!" shouted Naomi.

_**In her room, Katie could hear everything being said, as tirade after tirade was being thrown by the girls. However, she wanted to stay out of it.**_

"It was just shagging, Naomi!" "Shit happens, and maybe I wanted to, after you and Sophia!" said Emily.

"You've been lying forever, haven't you, Emily." "You never forgave me, you just got back with me because you were bored of fighting!" said Naomi.

_**Katie can't stand the arguing anymore, runs out of her room and breaks up the pair from an actual punch-up.**_

"Grow up, the pair of you!" "We came away to enjoy ourselves, not fucking fight 24/7." Katie shouted, very angry with both Naomi and her sister.

"Now, Naomi, stay here and explain to me what the fuck is going on, Emily go back to the party and cool off!" Katie ordered.

"What if I don't want to?" Emily replied.

"Do as I say Ems, or there will be hell to pay!" demanded Katie.

"Argh!" screeched Emily, as she grabbed her jacket and stormed out back to the party.

"Now then, Naomi sit down and chill off." Katie said, grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses from the chillier that JJ had bought whilst the boys were out.

_**Which side was she taking?**_


	9. Chapter 8: Katie And Naomi Seek Comfort

_**Cook's revelation had taken the sting out of the party, but the rest of the gang tried to relax for a few more hours, with plenty of booze and fags to enjoy. Emily couldn't face the party anymore and having taken Effy's car keys along with her jacket opened the front door and got into the backseat. She couldn't be around Naomi, or Katie, so sleeping in the car was the only option. Meanwhile, Naomi and Katie were in the flat, having a heart-to-heart.**_

"She should know better." Katie said.

"Why am I still being punished?" said Naomi. "I know I fucked up, but this was over a year ago, why?" she carried on.

_**Katie put her finger to Naomi's lips; she didn't want to talk about Emily, not tonight. She instead cranked up the stakes.**_

"You know when you kissed me, at the end-of-term prom Naomi," said Katie. "Did you mean it?"

Naomi took a swig of her wine, and then responded. "I was drunk, probably didn't know what I was doing, which is the usual crap for me."

_**Katie gazed into Naomi's eyes. Would she really do the dirty on her sister? Her head was saying to go for it, but her heart between two, family loyalty or love. She had fallen for Naomi for a long while; she dumped Thomas, not the other way round, because she liked her. Was the jealousy towards her for ages for this, and not pure hatred…?**_

"Naomi, I liked our kiss….just give me another fucking…." Katie said.

_**Before she could finish her sentence, Naomi leaned it and kissed Katie, slowly, then deeper, before pulling away.**_

"Did you like that?" said Naomi

_**Katie nodded her head with a smile and kissed Naomi back, this time more forcefully. Naomi moaning with pleasure as Katie removed her top and started caressing her neck with small, juicy kisses. Katie then grabbed Naomi's right hand, and took her to the bedroom. As the door closed, Naomi put her arms around Katie, and asked her about Emily.**_

"What about Emily, what if she comes back later." Naomi queried.

Katie locked the bedroom door, and then whispered in Naomi's ear. "I think there is your answer!"

_**Naomi kissed her passionately and Katie then pushed Naomi onto the bed removing her bra, Naomi started kissing Katie's tits the way she normally would with Emily's. Katie pulled Naomi's jeans off, and then threw her bra across the room. Katie clearly had no thought for Emily's feelings at all.**_

"Are you going to fuck me!" said Naomi, moaning as Katie continued to kiss her body.

"Do you want me to!" said Katie, as she looked at Naomi.

"Yes! Yes, I want you to pleasure me!" Naomi responded, running her hands through Katie's hair.

_**Katie started doing her work, it was a night they would never forget, but could they keep this as a secret passion?**_


	10. Chapter 9: Thomas Confides In Katie

_**The next day at the local pub, The Goldsmiths and Freddie, Cook and a reluctant JJ were playing a game of lunchtime pool, chilling out as best as possible. However, it was clear that last night's events had affected the gang. JJ lined up a simple red, but missed completely and his head bowed as the white disappeared into the hole instead.**_

"Yes! 2 shots to me!" said Cook.

JJ looked at him and shrugged his shoulders, before asking Cook – "Why are you always so ultra-competitive."

"JJ, you have to live life to the full, and if means hurting people to get cock, then fine." Cook said.

_**Freddie arrived back with some more beer and snacks, but JJ wasn't going to let last night's incident drop.**_

"You really don't care, don't you? Had it not been for Pandora and Thomas, Naomi would have kicked the shit out of you!" JJ said.

"Well, what can I say? Everyone comes to the Cookie Monster in the end ha-ha!" said Cook.

_**Freddie reminded the pair of why they were here on holiday. **_

"We're here to have fun, not squabble, not fight." "Pack it in both of you!" said Freddie, attempting to remain calm and composed.

Cook sinks the black to remain unbeaten. "Yes! Still undefeated champion of the world!" said Cook, pointing a finger at JJ, who reacts by storming out of the pub.

"JJ, don't!" said Freddie, but it was too late as JJ left. Freddie turns to Cook in frustration. "Nice one!"

_**Cook ignores Freddie and gives Katie a wink in the corner of the pub.**_

"Fancy a game Katiekins." Cook said.

"No thanks loser, rather fuck an alligator." Katie said, giving Cook the wanker sign, before continuing her conversation with Thomas.

"Did you see Emily or Naomi last night after the incident outside?" said Thomas.

_**As he mentioned her name, Katie's brain went into flashback mode and the sex she had enjoyed the previous evening. She couldn't get Naomi out of her head, before making a cautious response.**_

"Saw Naomi, told her to calm down. Emily didn't come home last night, not that I know of." Katie said.

_**Thomas looks at Cook, who is now playing Freddie on the pool table.**_

"Why does that fucker ruin all relationships?" Thomas suggested.

"Freddie & Effy, me & Pandora, now Emily & Naomi, does he always create misery." Thomas continued by saying.

"Don't let him win Thomas." Katie replied, stuffing her face with Salt & Vinegar crisps in the process.

"What does that mean?" said Thomas.

"Panda still loves you mate, go for it!" said Katie.

"What about you?" said Thomas, was still showing a caring affection towards his former girlfriend?

"Don't worry about me Thomas, we had fun, but it's now over." "Deep down, I know you've always wanted Panda, so what are you waiting for?" said Katie, munching over her remaining crisps.

_**At this moment, Thomas tapped Katie on the shoulder, whispered 'thanks' in her ear and left. Katie had other issues to deal with now, such as her complex love life!**_


	11. Chapter 10: Effy Gives Naomi Home Truths

_**Back at the flat, Effy is still wracked full of guilt, but so is Naomi. The pair can confide in each other over their problems, but it takes a while for Effy to respond to Naomi. Naomi is pouring a glass of orange juice, trying to forget what happened the previous night, but struggles to get a response out of Effy.**_

"Are you alright Effy?" Naomi said

_**Effy ignored Naomi, who came around to the couch and started waving her hand at Effy constantly.**_

"Hello, hello!" said Naomi

"What the fuck do you want?" shouted Effy

"Geez, who kicked the crap out of you," said Naomi

"Sorry Naomi, I'm just not in talking mood." Effy replied.

_**Naomi sat down took a swig from her orange juice and checked her phone. No messages from Emily, she wasn't concerned about her whereabouts last night, but she was now.**_

"Where's Emily?" said Effy.

_**Naomi shrugged her shoulders, and then opened up to Effy. **_

"If you have a secret that you are hiding, is it best to keep it shut away. I always seem to think that telling the truth makes it worse." Naomi said curiously.

_**Effy thought about what she said, she was still all over the place, before answering back to Naomi.**_

"The truth always comes out Naomi, and whatever you are keeping away will be found out, it always will." Effy responded, lighting a cigarette in the process.

_**As Naomi considered these wise words of wisdom, Emily stormed into the flat. She gave Naomi the evils, Naomi acting all concerned.**_

"Where have you been? I've been so worried?" said Naomi

"Like you fucking care Naomi, you shitted it up again! I found the London prospectus in the car. When were you fucking going to tell me that you were never interested in me?" Emily said

"It's for next year Em darling, I wanted to apply early, after the Mexico trip?" said Naomi, clearly lying through her teeth.

"That's total bollocks Naomi! All you fucking care about as fucking usual will be yourself. Why do I even bother?" said Emily, tears rolling down her cheeks as she slams the bedroom door shut, almost off its hinges. Effy looks at Naomi,

"What?"

"Nothing!" responded Effy, before walking off for some fresh air.


	12. Chapter 11: Naomi Ends Her Secret Fling

_**Naomi was sat on the steps of the beach house, drowning her sorrows with a bottle of vodka. Once again, it seemed like her insecurity had buggered up her burdening relationship with Emily. Plus, it was clear her actions from the previous night were still haunting her. Katie arrived back from the pub, and spotted her secret flame, the sexual tension clear from their voices and dialogue.**_

"Hi!" said Katie, rather cautiously. Naomi looked at Katie and replied back, just as nervous.

"Hi!" said Naomi. The tension was clear, Katie keen to break the ice.

"Thomas might be getting back with Panda, that's good news, isn't it?" said Katie.

"I couldn't give a fucking damn about whose in Thomas's cock." Naomi replied forcefully.

"Jealous?" said Katie.

"No!" said Naomi, but she couldn't help laughing anyway. However, it was time for Naomi to come clean about the previous night's entertainment.

"Katie, I want to talk to you about last night." Naomi suggested.

_**At this point, Katie had another flashback of her and Naomi snogging on the sofa and heading for the bedroom, she couldn't get what had happened out of her head.**_

"You don't regret what happened last night between us, do you?" said Naomi.

"No, not at all, your hard nipples were worth touching!" said Katie. "Do you?"

"No, and your rosy lips were sweet to lick!" Naomi said, before the pair started giggling. _**Katie then spread her middle finger across Naomi's hair. Naomi taking the final swig of the vodka bottle to calm the tension. She chucked the glass bottle into a blustery bush, already showing the signs of autumn on the way.**_

"Katie, last night was great, you were great." Naomi said.

"I sense there is something else?" said Katie, sensing a negative word coming out of Naomi's mouth.

"We can't do it again. It was a one-off and it was nice, but I want to make things work with Emily." Naomi said.

"Why? Em's damaged goods and your relationship is struggling as it is, that's if you call it a relationship? More like a fucking marathon!" said Katie, clearly hurt by Naomi's beliefs.

"Katie, I like you but it's not in that way. I love Emily." Naomi said rather sheepishly.

_**Katie's mascara looked messed up; she was struggling to hold back the tears as she struggled to deal with Naomi's revelation. Despite this, she made one final plea to Naomi as she turned away, about to head back into the beach house.**_

"I love you Naomi, I need you." Katie shouted.

"Keep your voice down, Em will hear otherwise." Naomi said quietly, turning around to face Katie again.

"I'm sorry Katie, I don't feel the same way about you, and I'm going to Mexico with Emily, not London with you." Naomi said, shutting the door in Katie's face.

_**Katie broke down outside, banging her head on a piece of decamped wood from last night's barbeque. How could she look at Naomi and Emily now, after what had happened. More importantly, could Naomi and Emily sort out their current differences and keep her passionate fling with Katie a dark secret….**_


	13. Chapter 12: Effy's Confession

_**Effy still couldn't get what she'd done out of her head, it was driving her insane and not the first time it had happened either. Doug had been very popular with all of Roundsview students, mainly for a fun, easy-going attitude. What she'd done was a major mistake, which would have to be dealt with for the rest of her life. After soul-searching, the truth had to come out….**_

_**Freddie wakes up from a long sleep, next to Effy, whose eyes are wide open and very watery…,**_

"What's wrong, Eff? You've not been the same as normal on this holiday?" said Freddie

"I have a guilty conscience. I guess." Effy sighed.

"No, it's more than that, I can tell from your attitude," Freddie said.

"Will you please get off my back hun!" shouted Effy, stunning Freddie with her tone of voice.

"Alright, geez, sorry I offended you." Freddie said, turning away from Effy. _**There was a pause between the pair, but Freddie wasn't going to give up on his girlfriend's guilt.**_

"You know you can tell me anything darling, I'm not going to judge you that will be for others to decide, not me." Freddie said, clearly much calmer mood than Effy.

"Does it matter how bad it is?" responded Effy, her dialogue almost muffled in a pillow.

"No, of course not Effy, I will be there for you, whatever happens." Freddie said.

_**Effy turned around to face Freddie, it was confession time and she knew he wasn't going to like it, despite what he said.**_

"I…torched the college…you know when I was loopy." Effy said, watching Freddie's expression change from caring to suspicious.

"Hang on, Doug died in the fire…remember?" said a curious Freddie.

"Of course I fucking remember, do you really think I wouldn't be this guilty otherwise." Effy explained.

_**At this point, Freddie got up from the bed, and put a shirt on; he looked incensed and rightly so. Effy pleaded with him to stay.**_

"Don't do that." Effy said, stroking her hand over his shoulder.

"No Effy! You don't fucking do that….stitching someone up over a business deal, even attacking someone in revenge I can accept, this….is just….too much." Freddie said, trying to sound as reasonable as he could.

"I need time to think, so leave me alone." Freddie continued, getting up and leaving. Effy lay back down in her bed. She had told someone the truth, but had it made her feel better. Of course it hadn't.


	14. Chapter 13: Katie's Spirits Are Lifted

_**Freddie had been clearly rocked by Effy's revelation. He lit up a spiff and walked down the beachside. He saw little children playing in the sand as the sun started to set on another dramatic day for the teens. A couple of more mature adults were holding hands on the local pier, gazing into the beautiful and delicate skyline. Freddie sighed, his mind full of conflicting emotions. At this point, he spotted Katie. Katie was alone, drowning her sorrows near the sea, she looked totally depressed. Freddie suddenly realised that he clearly wasn't the only one with problems and approached Katie, tapping her on the shoulder. Katie turned around and smiled. For her, it was nice just to see a friendly face.**_

"Have you got any fags? I kind of need one." Katie said.

"No, but I have this?" said Freddie, handing Katie his last spiff. As Katie lit the spiff up and started smoking it, the former lovers started chatting.

"Why are you so down? You are Miss. Perfect?" said Freddie.

"Nothing's ever perfect, and when you have been so stupid, betrayed your sister, it makes you feel like a creep." _**Katie lamented, taking a swig of vodka. This was her 3**__**rd**__** bottle already, going on a bender clearly seemed to be the way she would cope with things.**_

"What are you going on about Katie, betraying your sister, I don't understand?" said Freddie.

_**Katie sighed, took another puff of the spiff, shrugged her shoulders and got ready to confess.**_

"If I told you something Freddie, cross your life that no-one ever finds out." Katie said.

"OK, but don't shock me with a confession. I've just had one from Effy." Freddie replied.

_**Katie downed the final amount of vodka in the bottle; she counted her money left, enough for one more bottle if she could get up from the beach.**_

"I had sex with Naomi last night!" said Katie.

_**At this point, Freddie almost swallowed his spiff and started coughing; he couldn't quite believe what he had just heard.**_

"Naomi!" "Whoa! I wasn't expecting that." Freddie suggested.

"It gets worse, I love her too." Katie responded.

"Man, you are really in the shitter now, aren't you?" said Freddie.

"Yep" Katie said.

"Are you gay Katie?" said Freddie.

"No!" Katie whaled, "I'm straight, I still really like boys, but Naomi, she's just so hot." Katie said, clearly in a bit of denial.

"And considering you've wanted to kick the crap out of her so many times too, that's what amazes me even more." Freddie said, still looking a bit stunned.

"Please don't tell Emily, she will be heartbroken if she found out. I don't want to ruin her happiness, it's more important than mine?" said Katie

"Is it?" said Freddie.

_**Katie sighed, and laid her face onto Freddie's shoulder.**_

"No, when am I going to bone someone who wants me back." Katie said.

"You will do, just don't give up." Freddie said.

_**This encouraged Katie and lifted her spirits. She didn't want to hurt Emily, but she had done so already, she couldn't give up Naomi…no way could she?**_


	15. Chapter 14: Naomily Find Common Ground

_**Whilst Katie was pouring her heart out to Freddie, the next morning saw Naomi in the beach village. She was picking up Florence + the Machine's album Lungs, when she saw Emily, who was trying to disguise herself on the other side of the road. Emily had sunglasses on, carrying a coffee in her left hand and some travel essentials in a Boots carrier bag for Mexico in her right hand. Whatever Naomi was doing, she was off to Mexico and nothing was going to stop her. Naomi zoomed across the road, ran down the path as faster than she ever went, ran past Emily and then stopped right infront of her. Not looking where she was going, Emily ran into the back of Naomi, dropped her coffee which went spilling down the pathway. Emily looked furious, still not aware it was Naomi.**_

"You bloody idiot! Who do you think you are? Jenson Button!" said Emily, looking incensed.

"Well you would fail your driving test then." Naomi said, turning around to face Emily.

"I passed my test ages ago you creep," Emily said, before lifting her sunglasses to see it was Naomi she had been talking to.

_**Naomi looked at her, gave her a filthy look and started laughing. She had found the whole episode as comical. Emily tried to hide it, but she couldn't help her look and raised a smile at Naomi.**_

"I guess you will want me to buy you another coffee then?" said Naomi.

"Nah, that one was disgusting anyway!" said Emily, still grinning at Naomi. "Make me one back at the house, and then we are equal…"said Emily.

"Deal!" said Naomi, high-fiving Emily. _**As their hands met, the feeling returned. Despite the conflict, the rows, the bitterness, neither could hide their true feelings. Naomi took Emily's free hand and led her down a blind alleyway that no-one seems to spot at all. She pushed Emily against the wall and kissed her passionately. Emily pulled away, moving her arms around Naomi's neck.**_

"Does this mean we are back on?" said Emily.

"See, you still always loved me, I knew it!" said an excited Naomi, leaning in for another kiss, but Emily stopped her from doing that.

"Wait!" "Naomi, if we are going to give this another chance, no more secrets, no more lies, no more deception, and you will come to Mexico will you?" said a forceful Emily.

"Hehe, you can be so demanding!" said Naomi, still finding the funny side of everything. Emily frowned at her, now Naomi realised that she was being serious.

"Yes, I will come to Mexico. Besides, I deferred my entry yesterday." Naomi said.

"And Emily, I've got to be the best cat with nine lives!" said Naomi, very cheekily.

"Oh, yes, definitely!" said Emily, with a rosy smile as she pulled Naomi in for a long-lingering kiss.

_**The two were back on track, for now at least.**_


	16. Chapter 15: Cook Tempts Pandora

_**Pandora was singing and dancing away in the shower. After a heart-to-heart with Thomas, they had decided to give their faltering relationship another go. Whether it was permanent or not was debatable, but she was back with her true love. Life was blissfully happy for her, despite the problems that she had dealt with in the previous year. She comes out of the shower, with just a towel, but gets a shock with a familiar face at the door.**_

"Wah!" screams Pandora.

"Sorry babe, I need to have a piss, Freddie's taking ages upstairs, either that or he's bonking Effy!" said Cook, with a cheerful grin.

"What do you want?" said Pandora, having just calmed down a teeny weenie bit.

"Like I said, a piss, and it's not like you've seen my cock before, it's been in your mouth before too!" said a gleeful Cook.

"Urgh! Don't remind me." Pandora said, looking disgusted at what she had done last year.

"That game of Twister, I won't forget it, should rename it Sexister, would be far cooler." Cook said, shoving Pandora out of the way, his bladder now really needing to release its contents.

"So, you and the Congo Cock are back together, so I hear. You will never be happy with him." Cook suggested to Pandora, as he finished his business.

"Thomas is his name you twat, and I'm happy with him. You were just a mistake, a massive mistake." Pandora said, still lamented what happened between the pair.

"What can I say babe? I'm a magnetic object. I popped you, Effy and Emily, nearly fucked Naomi too. The Cookie Monster likes good shag." Cook said, stretching out his arms to flush his rubbish down the toilet.

"Is that all it is to you Cookie, shag and that's it." Pandora suggested.

"I'm happy kiddo, what else can I say." Cook said, as he went towards Pandora, in a 'come and get me manner.'

"Talking of shagging, I'm up for it, you are half-naked. Let's get it on again, to prove you haven't lost any of your zest!" suggested Cook.

_**Pandora's breathing got heavily and heavily, her lips were licking at the anticipation, would she fall to Cook's charm again. No, she had to remain faithful to Thomas, this time.**_

"Fuck off!" said Pandora, running into her room. Cook called out to her.

"Fair enough, but you won't be happy with him, you can do better and you know it." Cook said, as he headed for the front door and a swim in the sea.

_**Meanwhile Pandora wondered whether Cook had given her a crash course in love. Maybe she had gone too far with Thomas this time?**_


	17. Chapter 16: Fitch Love

_**Two days were left of the final holiday and Freddie had arranged a pool tournament at the local pub. As he was referee, he wouldn't take part, but all the rest of the gang would. It was fancy dress night too. Naomi was relaxing with a can of Coca Cola, waiting for Emily to get ready into her outfit. Katie came storming in, her mood had still not improved despite her heart-to-heart with Freddie. At this time, Emily came out of her room, dressed to impress in a Superman cape. Naomi looked at Katie; the jealousy was being hidden on her side at least.**_

"Good evening Katie, wow you are looking gorgeous tonight, have you heard of a shower!" said Naomi, smiling at Katie.

"Hahaha! Nice one Naomikins, you're funny!" Cook shouted out.

"Naomi!" said Emily, clearly not finding that remark very funny.

"Naomi, do me a favour, find yourself a fanny! It might give you as much satisfaction as a chicken bone!" shouted Katie, storming past Emily in a huff. _**Emily looked at Naomi and followed after Katie. She couldn't bear to see her sister in this state. **_

_**Meanwhile, JJ was dressed up as superhero Evil Knievel, whilst Thomas went as Gladiator Predator from the TV series and Cook was ready in Homer Simpson outfit. JJ and Thomas determined to play a trick on Cook, started setting up a trap for him as Cook went for another whizz.**_

_**Elsewhere, in their room, Katie sat on the bed, with Emily putting her arm around her. **_

"Sorry about Naomi, she shouldn't have said that?" "I'll get her to apologize to you later on." Emily suggested.

"No, it's not that Ems, I just feel lonely, confused, lost. I don't know what to do." Katie said, sounding emotional.

"Come on, pull yourself together. Hitch Hug." Emily said, _**giving Katie one of nice sisterly Hitch Hugs that they hadn't shared together for ages. Little did she know what Katie had been doing behind her back?**_

"Come on? Let's go to this tournament, have a few drinks and a laugh. I think we all need it." Emily said.

"What fancy dress should I wear? I don't have anything!" Katie said.

_**Emily searched through the wardrobe, she found a lovely pink dress that Katie had worn to the A Levels results prom bash. **_

"Forget superheroes, wear this." Emily suggested. "You will look gorgeous in it tonight, no matter what anyone else thinks."

"Thanks for the lift, sis. You are totally awesome." Katie said, giving Emily another hug.

_**Emily shut the door to give Katie some space. At this point, Cook came out of the men's toilet to find a piece of rope attached to the stairwell. A note had been left saying, **_

'Follow path for tasty strawberry and chocolate donuts.'

"Mmmm…donuts!" said Cook.

_**Cook grabbed onto the rope, slid down the stairs, into a bowl of water that JJ and Thomas had left for him. The prank had worked. Cook was soaked from head-to-toe and everyone had a good laugh at his expense.**_

"D'oh!" said Cook.

_**At least he saw the funny side of things….**_


	18. Chapter 17: Naomi Makes A Tough Decision

_**Emily sinks the black to see off her girlfriend at the pub and move into the semi-finals. She would come up against JJ, with Thomas facing Cook in the other semi. **_

"And I think that's game, set and match, babe!" said Emily.

"Well done hun, the best woman won." Naomi said graciously, giving Emily a peck on the cheek, rather than the traditional handshake.

_**Katie watched the gesture, she had tried to get Naomi out of her system, but she just couldn't. She got up and left, almost un-noticed, but not quite.**_

"Are you going to stay and cheer on my road to success!" said a very happy-looking Emily.

_**Whilst Cook sniggered at that remark, Naomi spotted Katie's disappearance and made up an excuse so that she could leave.**_

"Actually darling, I'm going to go back; I've got a raging headache. What I need is sleep." Naomi said, kissing Emily on the lips.

"Alright, off you go, rest off, because when I win, the party starts!" said Emily.

_**As Emily got ready for her match-up with JJ, Naomi walked out of the pub and sprinted after Katie, who had only left moments before. Katie was walking through the woodland, not far from the house. Naomi caught up to her and put her hand around Katie's face. Katie screamed in terror.**_

"Help! Help!" Katie screamed, as Naomi pushed her up against a rock, solid tree.

"Only me, I have a habit for scaring people!" said Naomi. She leaned in to kiss Katie.

_**Katie responded by slapping Naomi in the face.**_

"Ow! Is that how we are going to play this then!" suggested Naomi, leaning in again and this time, connecting with Katie's lips.

_**It was a nice, juicy kiss and Katie made the most of it. Her head was saying to go for it, but her heart was torn, she couldn't go on with the deception any longer.**_

_**She pulled away from Naomi.**_

"I can't stand this anymore Naomi, choose me or her." Katie said.

_**Seconds later, Naomi kissed her again, this time with a passionate response from Katie. Neither could contain their passion anymore, despite the clear denials.**_

_**They smooched all the way to the front door, Katie opened it and slammed it shut as quicker as it takes to count 1-2-3. They were going to take full advantage of a free beach house. Katie grabbed Naomi's waist, as they started to rip each other's clothing off, Naomi pushing Katie onto the stairs, neither unable to keep their hands off each other. The energy and adrenaline levels were buzzing, reaching the bedroom, having shared very little dialogue. Katie and Naomi's actions spoke louder than words, their lips locked together liked superglue. This was their happiness, but if they thought they could tell Emily in a dignified manner, the pair was in for a rude awakening. ..**_


	19. Chapter 18: Emily Fears The Worst

_**Emily went onto win the pool tournament, and was on a crest of a wave. Whilst the boys and Effy decided to move on clubbing, Emily and Pandora decided to head back to the Beach House, Emily's thoughts clearly on partying with Naomi. Pandora was still debating whether Thomas was who she generally wanted.**_

"Are you and Thomas still together?" Emily quizzed Pandora, picking up the pace a bit.

"Slow down, what's the fire?" said Pandora.

"What do you think? Anyway, you didn't answer my question?" said Emily.

"Oh…umm…yeah I think we are going to be okay, it's just things are always complex and nothing ever simple in life. I mean, me not know anything, sometimes I get totally confused about sex and feelings, its buggers me up! Holy shit, I really am full of all this crappy terminology!" Pandora blabbered on, leaving Emily a bit startled.

_**The girls reached the Beach House, Emily opening the door to see some of Katie's clothes on the floor. Immediately, she thought Katie was at it again.**_

"For fuck sake Katie, you and random guys." Emily muttered, though Pandora overheard it.

"Are you sure it's a random?" said Pandora.

"Yep, well the other lads all went …clubbing." Emily said, suddenly realising all was not right. _**She spotted a piece of Naomi's jewellery lying on the floor too. Suddenly, she could hear giggling coming from her and Katie's bedroom. Goosebumps and concern were now being replaced by a surging rise in anger. **_

"Shall we go back and leave Katie to it?" Pandora suggested.

_**Emily took another deep breath and prepared herself for the worst. She opened the bedroom door quickly, keeping her eyes closed, clearly praying what she was going to see was nothing. She was to be disappointed. As she opened her eyes, she saw the unthinkable….**_


	20. Chapter 19: Katie And Naomi Are Caught

_**For a few seconds, Katie and Naomi had no idea they had an audience. They were still snogging in bed together, blissfully unaware that Emily and Pandora had caught them in the act. It was a cough from Pandora that bought the attention of the loved-up cheats. Katie looked in horror at Emily; Naomi looked stunned and tried to hide under the sheets. Katie got out of bed; the sweat from her naked body was visible to her twin sister. She broke the silence, but it was to no avail.**_

"Emily, it's not what it looks like? Honestly, me and Naomi we were just….." Katie stuttered her words out.

_**Before she could finish the sentence, Emily punched her, grabbed her nose, pushed her to the ground, and then started kicking the shit out of Katie.**_

"Why the fuck would you do that? What the fuck, my own sister, in bed with my girlfriend? You are a selfish fucking cow, fucking bitch, fucking whore!" **E**_**mily shouted out loud, as she continued to kick Katie out. By now, Katie was completely out cold, no screaming from her in agony and pain, which was scaring Naomi.**_

"Emily, stop it, you are killing her!" Naomi screamed.

_**At this point, Emily stopped punishing Katie and dragged Naomi out of bed and pinned her up against a wall.**_

"Do you want me to kill you too? It takes two to tango, don't think you are getting away with it, you two-faced stuck up cow!" Emily shouted – punching Naomi hard in the stomach.

_**Naomi fell to the ground in agony, Pandora has just managed to pluck up the courage to call an ambulance, and Katie looked in a very bad way. Emily stormed out of the bedroom, steaming with rage and fury and away into the dark, dusky night sky. Meanwhile, a painful Naomi and Pandora attended to Katie, who was unconscious and not responding. Naomi had tears streaming down her cheek; she knew what she had done. Now, she surely had lost Emily forever….**_


	21. Chapter 20: Freddie And Effy Make Up

_**Back at the Spartacus nightclub in town, Thomas, JJ, Cook, Effy & Freddie were totally oblivious to what had been happening back at the Beach House. Cook and Effy danced the night away, which clearly left Freddie jealous. He was having a beer with the lads, who clearly weren't in the move for dancing.**_

"I've got a theory." JJ said.

"Go for it J." Freddie replied with his mind firmly fixed on Effy's arms all over Cook.

"See, Effy fucked you up, by lying to you and because you stormed off, she thinks she can walk all over you. So, she's playing Cook at your own game, because it's working. I think, but then again, I could be wrong?" said JJ, blurting out his speech rather quickly, in his lovable fashion.

"You got it spot on." Freddie responded, taking a swig from his bottle of Carlsberg Export.

At this point, Thomas gets a text on his phone: from Naomi

"_**Hey, Panda needs to see you in hospital, Katie beaten up by my darling Em – come soon. N x"**_

"Check this out!" Thomas said

_**Thomas shows the message to a concerned JJ and an unsurprised Freddie.**_

"Are you not surprised and concerned?" said Thomas, staring at Freddie.

"Katie's been fucking Naomi, behind Emily's back!" Freddie said.

_**JJ spits out his coke in horror, whilst Cook overhears this and starts giggling.**_

"No way! Naoms wouldn't do that to Emily." Cook said.

"She shagged you; maybe Naomi is punishing her back." Freddie suggested, storming past Cook.

_**Thomas leaves the club and heads for the hospital, leaving a startled Cook looking at JJ, still in a bit of shock. JJ looks as white as a sleep.**_

_**In the meantime, Freddie grabs Effy's left arm and drags her into the toilets.**_

"What the fuck are you doing?" Effy said.

_**Freddie pulls Effy in for a filthy kiss. Effy pulls away in horror.**_

"I never stopped loving you Effy, I was just angry that you kept it a secret…." Freddie said.

"I still feel so guilty." Effy responded, brushing her hands across Freddie's shoulders.

"You were sick then, you aren't now. We will be together, no matter what." Freddie says, pulling Effy in for another kiss, this time, longer and more passionate.

_**Effy grabs hold of Freddie and pulls him into a long embrace, she's just relieved that her and Freddie are back on speaking terms.**_


	22. Chapter 21: A Roundup Of The Gang

_**The next day and most of the gang head back to Bristol, ready for their next individual journeys. This is minus Emily who has already gone home, whilst Naomi sticks around at the hospital, desperate to see if Katie would make a full recovery.**_

_**Pandora and Thomas realise their relationship just isn't going anywhere and amicably split up soon after the trip. Pandora goes onto Dublin, to study English Literature and History at University, whilst Thomas decides on a totally fresh start in America, joining an academic school for running.**_

_**For JJ, the trip turned into a pointless exercise. The famous tribe will never be the same again and he quickly realises that. JJ takes a full-time job after college at a candy superstore place, and settle down as a single, lonely individual, who seems never destined to find true love.**_

_**For now, Freddie and Effy are happy again and head off to continue their studies at Nottingham Trent. However, their relationship has taken significant damage from Effy's revelation and once Freddie starts playing away with other women, Effy calls time on their relationship. She quits Uni and goes on another psychotic bender, which sees her locked up again in a mad house. **_

_**Cook stays friends with JJ, but can't cope not being around Freddie, and takes a bar job in Nottingham, so he can stay closer to Freddie.**_

_**Emily goes on a downward spiral after catching Naomi in bed with Katie. She cuts off all ties with her family and actually, with everyone. Late night benders on a constant basis, smoking weed and getting smashed on vodka every night don't help. **_

_**Katie makes a full recovery from her injuries and ends up going with Naomi to Goldsmiths in London. Although on different courses, Naomi and Katie believe that despite the regret of Emily finding out in the way she did, they must be together. Katie's attempts to reconcile things with Emily don't go to plan, but Naomi won't give up just yet….**_


	23. Chapter 22: Naomi Breaks Emily's Heart

_**It is September 19**__**th**__** and Naomi is driving Katie towards their new accommodation in London, where they plan to start a new life together. However, before they leave Bristol, Naomi has one final stop that she needs to make. **_

"Why are we stopping?" Katie enquired, as Naomi switched off the engine.

"I have one final piece of business I need to take care of." Naomi said.

Katie gave her a frown, but Naomi quickly reassured her with a juicy kiss.

"I love you Katie, but I can't leave Em, without saying a proper goodbye." "Besides, I need to pick up a few bits."

Naomi got out of the car, and cautiously approached the front door that she used to share with Emily. Since the night Emily found out, Katie had been in hospital and before heading off to London, the pair had shared a steamy weekend in a hotel room in London, just to make sure that they were doing the right thing. This was the first time Naomi had returned to her former home since The Beach Party. She was surprised to find the door ajar. As she walked in, she was horrified to find the house in a mess. The carpet was full of cigarette butts and dirty underwear. Instantly, Naomi could hear Emily sobbing in her bedroom, 'their bedroom,' she needed to get her side of the story straight.

Emily had begun crying, as she had picked up a framed photo of her and Naomi, when the pair endured a happy summer the previous year. On the bedroom walls were plenty of photos of happier times. Despite Naomi cheating again, Emily couldn't help her genuine feelings towards the idealistic blonde. Naomi was stood in the doorway throughout, and needed to break the awkward silence.

"Not a care in the world, eh?" said Naomi

Emily turned around and briefly looked at Naomi, before putting the frame back on the desktop and turning away again.

"I've got nothing to say to you!" said Emily

"Yes, but I've got something to say to you." Naomi responded

"I never meant to hurt you, not the way you think anyway." "I did love you, for a while." "You turned my life around, and made me believe what love really is like." "Sometimes, I pretended to be a sarcastic bitch, but that was just me being terrified of how I was feeling." "Sophia was a mistake, you know that and when I found out you shagged Cook, I felt just as bad as you did, because I then knew how it felt to be hurt by pain and remorse." "However, with Katie, it just felt different." "I don't know why, but it did, and I fell in love with her totally." "So, no, I don't love you, not in the way that you need to be loved." "We are two different people, and it wasn't going to work out." "You deserve someone who can make you happy and make you feel wanted, and if that means we don't stay in touch anymore, then so be it."

At this point, Naomi gets out a creased piece of paper, and writes down some details.

"My e-mail address and phone number are on the bed." "I'd love it, if we can remain friends, but it is upto u." "I did love you Emily, but it just wasn't enough for me." "I'm sorry, and I wish you the best for the future."

Emily looked crestfallen, but was clearly moved by Naomi's emotional speech. She looked like she was going to respond. However, before she could, Naomi had picked up her remaining belongings and disappeared out of the front door. Naomi sticks her remaining bags in the backseat of the car, and turns around to look at the flat, before she gets back into the car and drives away with Katie.

Seconds after Naomi's departure, Emily was hurt. Naomi didn't love her and she knew that she couldn't cope anymore with the hurt and pain. She rushed straight into the bathroom and found as many pills as possible, swallowing them as quick as possible. She didn't want to live anymore…but would anyone find her downward spiral before it was too late….


	24. AUTHOR NOTE

_**NOTE:**_

_**Hi**_

_**This is my first fanfiction that I've ever done. Consequently, there are bound to a few mistakes and I admit, looking back at it, there will be areas in this story that are a bit too vague. **_

_**However, I hope to enjoy your critical reviews with positives and negatives to take onboard for the future. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF E4, THE STORY IS MY OWN IDEA!**_


End file.
